Anything But Mine
by royal destiny
Summary: Haruka's accepted her destiny and now isn't sure if her friendship with Michiru is just for business or not. Will Haruka ever be able to confront Michiru about this? Or will her feelings just get in the way? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

_**Walking alone beneath the lights of that miracle mile,**_

_**He n Mary making their way into the night,**_

_**You can hear the cries from the carnival rides, **_

**_The pin ball bills, and ski ball slots_**

_**Watching the summer sun fall out of sight**_

Haruka sat on the window ledge thinking. Ever since she had accepted her destiny two months ago, she noticed that the only time she spent with Michiru was when they trying to find the three pure heart crystals. In fact, Michiru didn't come home until late at night. Haruka was worried about her.

Haruka heard the door open and looked to see Michiru walk into their apartment. "Your home early."

"Yeah," Michiru said as she sat her sketch book on the table.

Haruka watched Michiru walk towards her room. Haruka wanted to spend time with her, but kept telling herself that wouldn't happen. After about ten minutes, Haruka got up and said, "I'll be back."

Michiru walked back to the living room and said, "Ok, but where are you going?"

"I'm just going to ride my motorcycle for a little bit."

"Oh, ok. Have fun."

Haruka grabbed the keys to her Yamaha TZR 250 and walked out of the apartment. When she got to her motorcycle, she put the key in and started it. Just as she was about to got, she saw Michiru run towards her.

"Michiru?"

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure," Haruka took off her helmet and handed it to Michiru. "Here."

Michiru grabbed the helmet and put in on. Once she did that, she got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist. She couldn't bring herself to admit that she liked Haruka.

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter! If there is anything that you want to happen, let me know. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_. I also do not own Trix cereal.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

Haruka was enjoying her time with Michiru. Whenever they got to a stop light, they would talk for a little bit. They had dinner together. It was the most time that Haruka had spent with Michiru. She wasn't sure why Michiru had decided to come with her, but she didn't care.

When they got back to their apartment building, Haruka parked her Yamaha TZR 250. She was a little upset that she couldn't spend more time with her.

Once Michiru was off the motorcycle, she took off the helmet. "Thanks Haruka. That was fun."

Haruka smiled. "Your welcome." She grabbed her helmet from Michiru.

The walk into the apartment building was filled with laughter. Haruka didn't know what had been so funny, but she was sure that it was something that she did. When they reached their apartment, Haruka unlocked the door.

"I really did have fun." Michiru said as she walked through the door. She was glad that Haruka couldn't see the smile that was on her face.

"Me too." Haruka said as she closed and locked the door. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight." Michiru said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Goodnight."

Haruka walked to her room. When she got there, she closed the door. Haruka sat on her bed and looked at the clock. It said 12:27 a.m.

"I wish that Michiru would like me, but I will always just be her friend." Haruka laid down. "This just gets harder everyday. Although, I did enjoy this evening." With that, Haruka fell asleep dreaming about Michiru.

When Haruka woke up the next morning, she looked at the clock to see that it was 10:43 a.m. She quickly got up and went to find something to eat. When she got to the living room, she saw Michiru sitting on the couch.

"Morning." Haruka said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning Ruka."

Haruka turned around and asked, "What did you just say?"

"Good morning Ruka." Michiru stated. She was confused. "What's wrong?"

"It caught me off guard sorry."

"That's okay." Michiru sweetly said.

Haruka stood in the kitchen. She couldn't believe that Michiru called her that. Haruka poured herself a bowl of Trix and walked back into the living room.

"So what are you doing today?" Michiru asked.

"Um, well, I don't know yet."

"Oh, well maybe you could spend the day with me."

Haruka choked on her cereal. "What?"

"I thought that we could just," Michiru turned to look at Haruka, "spend time together. I mean the only time we do is when were here."

"Oh, ok. I guess we could."

Michiru smiled. "Great!"

Haruka watched Michiru walk back to her bedroom. Haruka finished her breakfast and sat there thinking. "There is no way that I'm going to be able to do this." Haruka thought. After sitting there for a couple of minutes, Haruka got up and went to go change clothes. After about a half an hour, Haruka and Michiru were ready to go.

**I had hoped to have this chapter done last week, but I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. If anyone has an idea, let me know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

_**There's a warm wind coming in from the ocean**_

_**Making its way past the hotel wall to fill the streets**_

Haruka was sitting in one of the chairs next to the pool waiting on Michiru. She wasn't sure what was bothering Michiru.

"It can't be me, could it?" Haruka thought. "If she didn't like me then we wouldn't have spent the last week and a half together. I wonder if I ask her would she tell me."

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Michiru's voice snapped Haruka out of her thoughts. "Um, well, it's complicated."

"Oh, really," Michiru said as she got out of the pool.

Haruka blushed. Even though she had seen Michiru in her swimming suit a million times, there was just something about her. "Yeah, it is very complicated."

Michiru grabbed the towel that was on the table next to Haruka. "You know that if there is something bothers you, you can tell me?"

Haruka nodded. She wanted to ask Michiru what was wrong, but decided not too. "Yeah, I know."

Michiru sat down in another chair and said, "Everything's been quiet. No attacks. It's so nice."

"It is."

"Ruka why don't you ever swim with me?" Michiru curiously asked.

"Well, because I don't like to swim." Haruka stated.

"But why?"

Haruka sighed. "Just because."

"Why?"

Haruka glared at Michiru. She didn't want to tell her, but decided to. "Its because I'm afraid of water."

"Oh," Michiru was embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Haruka replied. She turned to look at Michiru. "My father threw me in the lake when I was six and I've been terrified of water ever since."

"Ruka, you don't have to come with me if you're scared. " Michiru didn't want Haruka to be scared. She also didn't want Haruka to do anything that she didn't feel comfortable with.

"I'm fine as long as I don't have to get in." Haruka said smiling.

_**Mary is holding both of her shoes in her hands **_

_**Said she likes to feel the sand beneath her feet**_

When they reached their apartment, they both walked inside. Haruka noticed that Michiru was happy and that made her happy too.

Haruka sat on the couch and turned on the television on. After about ten minutes, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Haruka asked.

"Is Michiru there?" A woman asked.

"Sure," Haruka said as she set the telephone on the couch. She got up and walked to Michiru's room. When she got there she knocked on the door and said, "Michiru there is someone on the phone for you."

Michiru opened her door and said, "Ok. Where is the phone?"

"On the couch." Haruka said as she saw Michiru nodded and ran towards the living room.

Haruka walked into her bedroom. She figured that she at least should let Michiru talk on the phone in private. After all that would be what she wanted. "I wonder who she's talking to." Haruka whispered as she laid on her bed.

After about ten minutes, she heard the front door close. Haruka got up and walked to the living room to see that Michiru was not in the living room. She looked in the kitchen and then left the apartment. There was only one place that Michiru would go when she was upset.

Haruka walked down to the pool and saw Michiru sitting with her feet in the water. So Haruka walked over and sat down next to Michiru.

"Michiru?" Michiru wiped her eyes and turned to look at Haruka. "What's wrong?" Michiru shook her head. "I can't help if you don't tell me." Michiru laid her head on Haruka's right shoulder. "Michi? Who was on the phone?"

"My mother." Michiru stated.

"What did she want?" Haruka asked. She hated seeing the girl she loved so upset.

"She wants me to get married, but I'm only nineteen." Michiru sobbed. "I don't want to get married right now."

"Why would your mother want you to marry so young?" Haruka asked. She didn't understand why anyone would want their child to marry so young.

"Because," Michiru said. There was so much that she did wanted to tell Haruka, but there were some things that she wanted to keep to herself.

"Michiru I know that this might not be the right time, but what is wrong? Because I can tell that something is bothering you."

Michiru stood up and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Haruka nodded as she watched Michiru walk away. As much as Haruka wanted to go after her, she knew that Michiru needed some time by herself.

**Just so everyone knows, Michiru and Haruka are both nineteen years old. I forgot to mention that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

"Michiru I know that this might be the wrong time to ask, but what is going on? Because I can tell that something is bothering you." Haruka stated. She had to know what was upsetting her.

Michiru stood up. There were some things that she wanted to keep quiet about. "I don't want to talk about it."

Haruka nodded as she watched Michiru walk away. As much as Haruka wanted to go after her, she knew that Michiru needed some time by herself.

Haruka sat there with her feet in the water. "I'm terrified of water and yet her I am." She thought. It didn't make any sense to her. After about ten minutes, Haruka got up and sat in the same chair she had earlier. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 6:17 p.m. She decided that it was time to go back up to the apartment. Haruka just hoped that Michiru was there.

_**And in the morning I'm leaving n**_

_**Making my way back to Cleveland so**_

_**Tonight I hope I would do just fine**_

When Haruka got back to the apartment, she found Michiru asleep on the couch. So she picked up Michiru up and carried her to her room. Haruka laid Michiru on her bed and covered her up with the blanket.

As Haruka was walking back to the couch, she couldn't help but feel like this was her fault. She didn't mean to make Michiru cry.

A couple of hours later, Haruka heard Michiru's bedroom door open. She turned to see Michiru walk towards the living room.

"Hi." Michiru whispered as she sat on the couch.

"Hey," Haruka replied. "Michiru I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Haruka couldn't believe it. "Are you sure? Because normally you would be angry at me."

Michiru nodded. "You were just trying to help."

"So then you're going to tell me?" Haruka was trying to get Michiru to smile.

Michiru playfully punched Haruka and said, "No I'm not."

"Well, then, what are we going to do?" A couple seconds later, Haruka said, "We could go out to dinner."

Michiru shook her head. "I don't feel like going out to eat."

"Ok, then how about pizza?" Haruka happily asked.

Michiru laughed. "That's fine."

"Great!"

Michiru laughed again as she watched Haruka run to the kitchen. She didn't like pizza that much, but she wanted Haruka to be happy.

_**And I don't see how you**_

_**Could ever be anything but mine**_

About forty-five minutes later, they were both eating cheese pizza. Michiru was slowing eating her piece.

"Haruka?"

Haruka took another bite of her piece. "What?"

"Remember when you asked me what was wrong?"

"Michi don't." Haruka stated.

"Why? I thought that you wanted to know?"

"I don't want you to tell me if you not ready."

Michiru set her piece of pizza back on her paper plate and said, "But I want to."

Haruka sighed. "Ok, but only if you really want to."

"Ok," Michiru said. "Remember when the phone rang earlier?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, that was my mother."

Haruka looked at Michiru. "Your parents know our telephone number?"

Michiru smiled. "Of course they do." She paused. "This is hard, but my parents want me to marry a guy."

"You keep saying that."

"I know, but it's true. My mother picked out this nice man with a wealthy background. I went to school with him until I found out about my powers. "

"So what you're saying is that your parents want you to marry so that you'll be financially set."

"But I wanna marry for love, not for money!" Michiru stated. "My parents are always doing this."

_**There's a local band playing at the sea side pavilion**_

_**And I got just enough cash to get us in**_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was fifteen, I started having the visions of the world being destroyed."

"I remember. It was weird because when I met you for the first time I kn…" Haruka paused. "It's not important."

Michiru sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, when I met you I felt like everything that I had to go through wouldn't be so bad."

Haruka smiled. She was having fun talking to Michiru. "I remember when I went to your first concert."

"It wasn't my first concert."

"It wasn't?"

Michiru shook her head. "It was for my parents."

"And your fiancée?" Haruka asked as she tried not to laugh.

Michiru playfully smacked Haruka. "No, it wasn't for my fiancée."

"You could have fooled me. I mean you did look really beautiful."

Michiru blushed again. "Thanks. My mom picked out that dress."

"Well, how come I didn't meet them?"

"Because if I remember correctly, you didn't want anything to do with me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it was." Michiru laughed. "Anyway, my father is really sick and he wants to be able to go to my wedding."

Haruka didn't know what to say. "Well, um…"

"It's ok. You don't have to act like you're alright with this."

"So you're actually going to get married?" Haruka said. "Because if you don't want to, then just don't."

Michiru got up off the couch. "Do you know what you're saying? If I don't do this, then I let my parents down." Michiru turned to look at Haruka. "And as much as I don't like the idea, I have to do it."

_**And as we are dancing Mary's wrapping her arms around me**_

Haruka didn't like this idea at all. "Michiru I have t…" She was cut off my Michiru's lips.

After about a minute, the kiss ended. Haruka just stared at Michiru. Michiru stared back at Haruka. "That's why I don't want to marry."

Haruka was just stunned. She couldn't understand anything right now. She couldn't believe that the girl she liked just kissed her.

"Ruka?"

Michiru's voice snapped Haruka out of her thoughts making her blush. "What?"

"I was asking you what you were thinking about."

"Well, um, actually I was thinking about you."

Michiru blushed. "Really?"

"Yep, I was." Haruka said.

"What was it about?"

"The fact that you kissed me."

"Oh," Michiru didn't know what to say. "I'm going to go."

"No, Michiru wait!" Haruka shrieked, but it was too late. Michiru had already walked back to her bedroom.

_**And I can feel the sting of summer on my skin**_

When Michiru got to her room, she closed her door and sat on the floor. "How could I have been so stupid! I should have known that she wouldn't feel the same way. I told her everything!" Michiru broke into hears. She couldn't believe what kind of night she had.

**I finally got this chapter done. I've only been working on it for a week. I hope everyone likes it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent their ideas in. A big thanks to xSojix. Let me know what you thought! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

When Michiru got to her room, she closed her door and sat on the floor. "How could I have been so stupid! I should have known that she wouldn't feel the same way. I told her everything!" Michiru broke into tears. She couldn't believe what kind of night she had.

_**And I can feel the sting of summer on my skin**_

Haruka stood in the living room stunned. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Part of her wanted to just run away from this and another part of her kept telling her that she had to talk to Michiru. Even if that meant, possibly ruining their friendship. After Haruka recovered from the shock, she walked to Michiru's room.

Haruka knocked on Michiru's door and said, "Michiru can we talk?"

"No!" Michiru didn't want to talk to her. She blinked back the tears.

"But I really think that we should." Haruka paused. She could tell that Michiru was crying and that really upset her. She never wanted see her cry. "Please Michi?"

After a few minutes, Michiru opened her bedroom door. "Why should I talk to you! All you want to d…" Haruka kissed Michiru. "What the hell!" Michiru shrieked.

"I got tired of listening to you bitch at me!"

"Oh," Michiru was shocked that Haruka had actually yelled at her.

"You never gave me a chance to explain. All you did was run to your room."

"But you don't feel the same way about me." Michiru turned around and attempted to close her door. She didn't want to hear anything else from Haruka.

Haruka pushed the door back open. She wasn't going to let her get away that easily. "Michiru if I didn't like you, I wouldn't have kissed you."

Michiru turned around to face Haruka. "What!" She was shocked. She couldn't even think about anything else right now.

"Well, I've ac," Haruka didn't want her to know how long she really had liked her, "I do. I mean how could I not?"

Michiru smiled. "I am pretty attractive." Haruka didn't know how to react. So she just nodded. "Ruka!"

"How do you except me to answer that?"

"Yes, Michiru you are." Michiru replied. It was nice that for once Michiru had left the famous Haruka Tenoh speechless.

_**In the mist of the music I tell her I love her**_

_**We both laugh because we know it isn't true**_

It had been a month since the kiss incident and things had been relatively well. Ever since the kiss, there was an uncomfortable atmosphere. Haruka and Michiru were wondering through the park.

"Ruka?"

"What Michi?"

"I'm having so much fun."

"Me too."

Michiru was having an internal battle. She wanted to hold Haruka's hand and tell her how she felt, but then again, she didn't want to ruin what their friendship had become since the incident.

"Michiru?"

They both stopped and turned around. Haruka saw a man about six feet tall with short black hair.

It took Michiru a few moments until she asked, "Ivan?"

"Michiru, it's so good to see you."

Michiru walked over and hugged Ivan. "It's nice to see you too."

"Ahem."

Michiru smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry." Michiru held out her right hand and watched Haruka walked towards her and grab her hand. "Ivan this is Haruka, my boyfriend."

Ivan looked a little shocked. "You mean that you're dating him?"

"Yes, she is." Haruka stated. She didn't know who this man was or why Michiru lied to him.

"Oh," Ivan replied.

"What are you doing here?" Michiru asked.

"Well, you mother said that you lived here."

"So you thought that you would just move here and look for her?" Haruka didn't like him at all.

"Do you have a problem with that!"

"Yeah, I do." Haruka barked. "Michi, I'm going to go. I'll see you later."

"Why?" Michiru was confused. "You don't have to leave." She whispered.

Haruka kissed Michiru and walked away. It took Michiru a few moments before she said, "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." Ivan hugged Michiru. "It's ok."

"Yeah, well, I should probably go talk to he…him." Michiru couldn't believe that she had almost shown him that she was lying.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on Michiru I've known you forever."

"Yeah, but I don't think that Haruka would like it."

"Why do you live with him!"

"Yes, I do."

"How well do you really know this Haruka!" Ivan demanded.

"Very well actually." Michiru replied. "It was nice to see you again." Michiru turned and walked away. She didn't care about him. All she cared about was Haruka and if how mad she was.

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and sent in ideas. A special thanks to xSojix and prince of the oceans. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

It took about twenty minutes to get back to the apartment. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Haruka. All that Michiru knew was that she didn't want Haruka to be mad at her.

When Michiru unlocked the door and opened it, she saw Haruka sitting on the window ledge. "Ruka?"

"What the hell do you want!" Haruka barked. "Why aren't you with that Ivan guy!"

"Because," Michiru paused. She could tell that Haruka was really angry at her. "Ruka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say you were my boyfriend. It just slipped out."

"How does something like that just slip out!"

"Ruka, please don't be mad at me."

Haruka turned to look at her. "Michiru that wasn't fair to me."

"I know and I'm really sorry." Michiru walked to her bedroom. She thought that maybe Haruka needed some time alone to think. A couple of minutes later, Michiru walked back to the living room in her dark blue one piece swimsuit with a pair of shorts on and said, "I'm going to the pool and I'll be back later." As soon as Michiru said that she left.

_**But Mary there is a summer drawing to an end tonight**_

When Michiru got to the elevator, she pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she saw Ivan.

"Michiru we have to stop meeting like this." Ivan innocently said.

"How did you know I lived here?" Michiru asked. For the first time since she became Sailor Neptune, she was scared.

Ivan laughed and said, "Lucky guess."

"Oh," Michiru whispered as she stepped into the elevator. She secretly wished that Haruka was here with her.

"So where are you going?" Michiru ignored him. "Come on, Michiru tell me."

"Fine, I'm going to go swimming since you can't figure it out for yourself." As soon as the elevator doors opened to the second level, she got off and ran back up the stairs to her apartment. When Michiru reached her apartment, she unlocked the doors to see Haruka still sitting in the same place.

"What did you decide not to swim?" Haruka asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Um, well I was going to."

"But what!"

"But Ivan is in the apartment building."

"What!" Haruka shouted. She didn't know who this Ivan person was, but she knew that she didn't like him.

"I didn't tell him where we lived at all. I don't even want him around anymore."

Haruka stood up and walked towards Michiru. Haruka could see Michiru shaking. She walked over and hugged her. "Who is Ivan?"

Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist and laid her head on her shoulder. "Ivan is the man that my parents want me to marry."

Haruka broke the hug and took a step backwards. "No way!"

Michiru nodded. "I may have known him my whole life, but he's scary." She walked over and sat on the couch. "When everything happened, I was so happy."

"What was everything?" Haruka was confused.

"Haruka," Michiru pointed to the communicator, which had the Uranus symbol on it, that lay on the coffee table.

"Oh, ok."

Michiru could have sworn that she saw the light bulb in Haruka's head turn on. "Look, Ivan is what you would call a stalker."

"Why?"

"Because I was promised to him and here am I with you." Michiru stated.

"Well, I can't help it that you would rather hang out with me."

_**There's so much I'm longing to do to you**_

It had been a week since either Haruka or Michiru had seen Ivan. Haruka had not left Michiru's side.

"I can't believe how scared she's been. Why would her parents want her to marry someone like that?" Haruka thought as she watched Michiru swim. Haruka absolutely loved this week. When Michiru got out of the pool, Haruka said, "Michi we should go out tonight."

"Why?" If Michiru didn't know any better, she would have thought that Haruka was asking her out.

"Oh, I don't know." Haruka paused for dramatic effect. "Maybe I just want to spend time with you outside of the apartment and the pool."

"But what if I don't want to?" Michiru was just teasing. She couldn't wait to go out tonight.

"To bad." Haruka proudly said. "So what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could go walk on the beach. Then we could play in the ocean and…"

"And what?"

"You don't want to do that." Michiru said as she looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you don't like the water."

Haruka couldn't believe it. "But I thought that it was a great idea."

"Really! You wanna go!" Michiru couldn't help, but excited.

Haruka saw Michiru's eyes light up. "Sure, we'll go." Michiru hugged Haruka. "And I might walk in the water."

Michiru got the biggest smile on her face. "Really?" She saw her nod. "Thanks Ruka!"

It was the least she could do. Haruka knew that as long as she was with Michiru nothing bad would happen to her. "So we should probably go change clothes." Haruka noticed that her clothes were wet from where Michiru had hugged her.

"Oops," Michiru said as she covered her mouth with her left hand. "Sorry about that. I was excited."

Haruka laughed. "It's ok."

They left the pool area walking hand in hand. Haruka really blushed when Michiru wrapped her right arm around Haruka's left arm. The walk back to the apartment had been way too fast for them.

When they reached their apartment, Michiru noticed what she did. "Oh, I'm sorry Ruka."

Haruka opened the apartment door and said, "Don't worry about it."

Michiru blushed and walked into the apartment. "I'm going to go change."

"Me too." Haruka closed the door and walked to her bedroom.

_**And in the morning I'm leaving n **_

_**Making my way back to Cleveland**_

_**Tonight I hope I would do just fine**_

After about twenty minutes, Michiru walked back to out to the living room in her baby blue sundress to see that Haruka wasn't dress yet. So she decided to go sit on the couch. After a few moments, there was a knock on the door. So Michiru got up and went to answer the door.

"Hey Michiru!"

"Ivan." Michiru stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my fiancée."

"What the hell!" Michiru barked. "I'm not your fiancée!"

"According to your parents, you are." Ivan said before he kissed Michiru.

It didn't take long for Michiru to back away. Only when she did, she saw Haruka standing in the hallway. "Ruka?"

"Well, my work is done. You'll be mine really soon." Ivan stated as he turned around and walked away.

Michiru closed the door and said, "I didn't know he was going to come by or kiss me or say that I'm his fiancée. I honestly didn't, Ruka. You have to believe me!"

"That's the thing Michiru, I'm not so sure that I do anymore." Haruka said. "To think, that I was actually looking forward to spending the evening with you."

"We can still go." Michiru said as she saw Haruka turn and walk back to her room. "Ruka I don't love him and you know that. "

Haruka turned around and said, "I don't think you know who you love anymore."

"But I do." Michiru walked over to Haruka. "I love you, Haruka." Haruka stood there in the hallway starring at Michiru. "Ruka say something."

Haruka passionately kissed Michiru. After a couple of minutes, Haruka broke the kiss and asked, "Was that a good enough answer for you?"

Michiru smiled. She kissed Haruka. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, not any more. I can't be mad at you after that."

"So are we still going to the beach?"

"I guess." Haruka said as she grabbed Michiru's hand and left the apartment.

_**And I don't see how you**_

_**Could ever be anything but mine**_

About ten minutes later, they were sitting in Haruka's yellow Toyota 2000GT convertible. Haruka hadn't stopped smiling since she kissed Michiru.

"Michi?"

"Yes Ruka?"

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, we should."

Haruka pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive towards the ocean. This is what she loved the most. She wasn't going to let Michiru's parents or Ivan get her in way. She was going to be the only one who loved Michiru. Their destiny as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had made sure of that.

**_Ooooooooo…_**

After an hour of driving, they had finally made it to the beach. Haruka parked her car and got out. "Come on Michi."

"Where are we?"

"At the beach," Haruka said as she grabbed Michiru's hand. "No one knows its here."

"How did you find this place?" Michiru asked as they walked up the hill.

Once they were on the other side of the hill, Haruka watched Michiru take off her sandals and run towards the ocean. Haruka picked up the sandals and walked towards Michiru. When she got there, she said, "Before I met you, I would ride my motorcycle endlessly because it was easier then dealing with the visions. I kind of stumbled upon this place. "

Michiru turned around and said, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad that you like it." Haruka said as she sat on the beach.

"Do you come here a lot?" Michiru asked as she sat down in Haruka's lap.

"I use too."

"Use too?" Michiru laid her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"The last time I was here was right before I became Sailor Uranus." Haruka said. "Ever since then, it's either been chasing Death Busters or Ivan and I just haven't had time."

Michiru got up and ran towards the ocean. "Come on Ruka."

Haruka got up and walked towards Michiru again. She knew that this was going to be a good, but fun night.

**Thanks to PrincessSerenity101. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and sent in ideas. It really helps. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine_ by Kenny Chesney.

**_song_** "talking"

**Anything But Mine**

_**And in the morning I'm leaving n**_

It had been three months since Haruka took Michiru to the beach. Three months since they had started dating, Haruka couldn't believe it. But one day, when she got home in the afternoon, she saw Ivan sitting on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Haruka barked.

"I'm here because I needed to see Michiru." Ivan said.

Before Haruka could say anything, she saw Michiru walk back into the living room. "Ruka, can I talk to for a little bit?" Michiru sweetly asked.

"Sure." Haruka growled softly as she followed Michiru to her bedroom. Once the door was closed, she said, "What the hell is he doing here? I thought that we didn't want him around."

"I know, but he called and said that he needed to talk to me. He sounded really upset on the phone. I couldn't say no."

Haruka didn't know what to do. "Whatever." She turned around and walked out of Michiru's bedroom to her bedroom. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if there was anything that she could do. It was like one minute the two of them were really happy and now they were fighting with each other.

After about five minutes, Michiru walked back out to the living room. "Sorry about that, Ivan."

"Oh, it's ok." Ivan watched Michiru sit on the couch. He grabbed her right hand and said, "Is everything ok?"

Michiru snatched her hand away from Ivan. "I'm fine."

"But you don't sound like it."

"Just a little misunderstanding between Haruka and me." Michiru looked at Ivan and said, "Don't worry."

"I won't." Ivan starred at Michiru. He couldn't understand why she wanted to be involved with Haruka. "Michiru I need to tell you something."

Michiru heard Haruka's door close. She saw her girlfriend walk out with her motorcycle helmet in her hand. "Ruka, where are you going?"

"Out." Haruka stated as she walked back out the front door. She knew that she shouldn't leave her girlfriend with that creep, but she couldn't very well stay there. She needed some time to think.

Michiru was hurt by Haruka's action. Blinked back tears, shed asked, "What were you talking about Ivan?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know I to tell you this," Ivan paused, "but I think that Haruka might be cheating on you."

Michiru started laughing. "That's funny."

"No, I'm serious." Ivan said. He didn't like this. He didn't like this. This is not going according to plan. She was supposed to get really upset.

"Haruka isn't like that." Michiru stated.

"But she's cheating on her girlfriends before." Ivan finally got the look he wanted.

Michiru knew that wasn't something that Haruka would do to her. She knew that she wouldn't. Michiru knew it. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Immediately, Ivan whipped out photos of Haruka and different girls hugging or groping together.

Michiru felt sick to the stomach. "I'm sorry Ivan, but I don't feel very well." Michiru said as she got up. "Is it possible to finish this conversation later?"

"Sure, we can do that." Ivan hugged Michiru. His plan was working out just the way he wanted it to. "Just let me know."

"Will do." Michiru was glad when he let go of her and left.

Michiru sat back on the couch and cried. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe Ivan, but then again it did make a lot of sense to her. Michiru knew that she couldn't back any conclusions until Haruka got back.

When Haruka got back to the apartment, it was seven o'clock. She knew that Michiru was probably really upset with her. When Haruka walked into the apartment, she saw Michiru asleep on the couch.

"Michi?" Haruka whispered. She didn't want to wake her up, so she grabbed a blanket and covered her up with it.

Haruka walked back to her bedroom to set her helmet down. Then she went to go take a shower.

Michiru woke up after she was covered up and saw Haruka walk to bathroom. She knew that she had to talk to her, but she didn't know how to accuse anyone cheating. All Michiru knew was that she had to talk to Haruka.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to xsojix for the idea and editing the chapter! Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

Michiru woke up and realized that she had been covered with the blue blanket that was in the closet. She sat up to see Haruka walk towards the bathroom. Michiru was nervous about asking Haruka if she's cheating on her, but it was something that she needed to know.

Michiru sat on the couch patiently waiting for Haruka. She was really nervous about this. Michiru was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see or hear Haruka sit on the couch next to her.

"Michi I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for earlier." Haruka said.

Michiru didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe her, but she wasn't sure. "I need to ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?" Haruka was a little suspicious.

"Are you cheating on me?" Michiru asked. She was really nervous, but this was something that she needed to know.

"Why would you even think that!" Haruka barked.

"Because Ivan said that you've cheated on your girlfriends before."

Haruka got up and said, "So you thought that he was telling the truth? I can't believe it."

"But I have every right to believe this." Michiru stated. "Ruka, he had pictures of you with a bunch of other girls in compromising positions."

Haruka couldn't believe this. "You're believing something that creep said!"

"Ruka," Michiru blinked back more tears, "we'll talk more in the morning. I'm going to bed." Michiru got up and started to walk toward her room. When she passed Haruka, she grabbed Michiru's arm. "Let me go."

"No, I want to talk about this."

Michiru turned around to look at Haruka. "You're always going somewhere."

"So are you." Haruka replied while still holding on to Michiru's arm. "Michi, I admit I have cheated be…"

Michiru broke out of Haruka's grip and said, "I knew it! For some reason I knew it was true."

"Fine! If you want it to be true, then it is!" Haruka snapped. It was then that Haruka realized what she did. She watched Michiru walk toward her bedroom. As much as Haruka wanted to, she just let Michiru be.

_**Making my way back to Cleveland so**_

When Michiru woke up the next day, she looked at the clock and realized that it was 11:19 in the morning. She didn't know why she had slept so late, but then figured that it was better then dealing with Haruka.

Haruka, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. So once again, she was sitting her window ledge thinking. "I don't understand why Michi would just that creep. It doesn't make sense. One day she doesn't want anything to do with him and then the next day she does. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Ruka?" Michiru asked snapping Haruka out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Haruka growled.

"I was trying to talk to you." Michiru said looking at the floor.

"Well, then what is it that you want to talk about?" Haruka calmly asked. She figured that maybe Michiru would believe her this morning.

"I just thought that maybe we could talk." Michiru said as she looked at Haruka. Michiru couldn't believe that Haruka would rather look out the window then talk to her face to face.

Haruka looked at Michiru. She never meant to upset Michiru that much, but she didn't want to be accused of something that she didn't do. "Michiru, I never cheated on you. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I can't believe that. Ivan has the proof and well…"

"Maybe we need to spend some apart for awhile." Haruka stated. She knew that hurt Michiru, but not as bad as it hurt her. Haruka truly thought that maybe this would help Michiru to believe that she was telling the truth.

"But maybe we could still live together." Michiru didn't want to be away from Haruka.

"So you're actually supporting my idea?" Haruka was confused.

"Because I think that you're right," Michiru walked over and sat on the couch. "I just think that we need some time on our own to think things through."

Haruka was speechless. She didn't know what exactly to say to Michiru. So she got up and walked over to her. "Look you can be mad at me all you want, but I never did anything to you."

Michiru shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry Haruka, but I just don't believe you."

That hit Haruka hard. She didn't say anything else about the subject. She was afraid that if she did, it would hurt Michiru more.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you think! Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

Haruka walked back over to the window ledge and sat down. She couldn't believe it.

"Ruka?"

It took all of Haruka's strength to not give in to Michiru. "What!"

"I have a violin recital that I need to prepare for and I can't practice here." Michiru knew that she could practice in the apartment.

"You're lying." Haruka stated. "I know that there isn't any recital."

"Fine," Michiru said. She couldn't believe that Haruka had figured out that she was lying. "Maybe I would like to go have an early dinner with Ivan."

"Why?" Haruka growled.

"Because I want to talk to him."

Haruka got up and said, "I don't know why you want to see him, but I'll drive you over."

Michiru accidentally smiled, but when she realized it, she turned around. "Great, I'll need you to pick me back up at six o'clock."

"Why then?" Haruka asked. She was confused.

"Because that's when I want you to be there." Michiru stated.

"Fine," Haruka said. But in reality, it wasn't fine. She didn't want Michiru to be alone with Ivan. In her mind, it should be her and Michiru going out to dinner.

It wasn't until two p.m. that they had left. Haruka drove Michiru to the restaurant. Haruka had taken her time getting to the restaurant. She figured the longer she had Michiru, the less time that Ivan would have her.

"I'll be back at six." Haruka said as she pulled to the curb and stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Ok," Michiru said as she got out of the car.

"Oh, Michi?"

"Yes, Ruka?"

"If that creep starts to annoy you, call me." Haruka expected Michiru to call her about half way through dinner.

"I will Ruka." Michiru said before she walked off. When she got about half way, she turned around to see Haruka still sitting there. "Bye Ruka!"

Haruka smiled. "Bye Michi."

_**Tonight I hope I would do just fine**_

When Michiru walked into the restaurant, she saw Ivan already sitting at a table. So Michiru told the hostess and walked over to the table.

"Good afternoon Ivan." Michiru sweetly said.

"Good afternoon to you Michiru." Ivan said as he pulled out her chair.

"Thank you." Michiru wasn't sure why he was being so nice, but she did enjoy it.

"You're welcome." Ivan said as he sat back down. "So how is Haruka?"

"Fine, well, actually we had a fight." Michiru blurted out. All of the sudden Michiru felt like she shouldn't have been here.

"What was it about?" Ivan had to pretend that he didn't know.

"I asked her if she was cheating on me."

"Well, was I right?" Ivan asked. He was glad that his plan was starting to work perfectly.

Michiru shrugged her shoulders. "She admitted she had in the past, but then she told me that she had stopped flirting around after meeting me, and that she never do that to me." Michiru sighed, "I don't know what to believe."

"I have the pictures to prove it." Ivan took them out immediately. "Look, you're going to have to decide who believe." Ivan paused to see the look on Michiru's face. "Me or her?"

"I can't say who I can believe or will believe, but I don't want to fight with you too."

"Neither do I." Ivan said. His plan is working through second phrase. Perfect.

After about three hours of talking to each other, Michiru finally remembered why she never liked Ivan. Ivan looked at Michiru and noticed that something was wrong.

"Michiru, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was thinking that maybe I should go home."

"Why?" Ivan paused. "Why would you want to go back to Haruka?"

"Because I feel bad for leaving her alone." Michiru just wanted to go home.

"No, stay here."

"Ok." Michiru said before she took a drink of her water. Michiru knew that she gave in too quickly, but she knew that as soon as it was six o'clock Haruka would be waiting for out front. So she decided to just deal with him for another hour or so.

"Good." Ivan grabbed Michiru left hand. "Michiru, I don't think that you should be so eager to go back to Haruka."

"Why?"

"Because then it will show that you want to forgive her and you obviously don't want to do that."

"But I don't want her to be mad at me anymore."

"Well, fine."

About an hour later, Michiru stood outside the restaurant waiting on Haruka. "I wonder where Ruka is. It isn't like her to be late." Michiru thought.

When Ivan came out of the restaurant, he was surprised to see Michiru still standing there. "Why are you still here? I thought that Haruka would have been here waiting for you."

"Me too." Michiru said as she blinked back tears. "Ivan could you take me home?"

"Sure, Michiru." Ivan grabbed hold of Michiru's left hand and led her to his car. He knew exactly where Haruka was, but why tell Michiru when she would be his by tomorrow.

It took twenty minutes for Ivan to drive to the apartment building. The whole drive was in silence. Michiru was worried about Haruka because it wasn't like her to be late. Even though they had a fight, Haruka would still come and bring her home no matter what.

"We're here." Ivan said.

"Thanks." Michiru said as she got out of the car.

"Michiru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure that Haruka's ok."

Michiru smiled. "Thanks Ivan. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Michiru watched Ivan drive away. Then she walked up to her apartment. When she opened the door, she had expected to see Haruka sitting on the couch or the window ledge, but she wasn't. So Michiru closed the door and walked to her bedroom. When she got there, she realized that Haruka wasn't here.

"I wonder where Ruka is." Michiru walked back towards the living room and sat on the couch. "Is she really cheating on me?"

When the phone rang, it snapped Michiru out of her thoughts. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Is this the residence of Haruka Tenoh?"

"Yes," Michiru was confused. She didn't know who she was talking to.

"I am sorry to inform but Haruka Tenoh has been in an accident and in now in critical condition."

**Today is my birthday! I just wanted everyone to know. lol. Anywho… Thanks to xsojix for all your help. Let me know what you guys think. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

Michiru was sitting on the couch thinking. She didn't know where Haruka was and that scared her. The only reoccurring thought she had was that maybe Haruka was really cheating on her.

When the phone rang, it snapped Michiru out of her thoughts. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Is this the residence of Haruka Tenoh?"

"Yes," Michiru was confused. She didn't know who she was talking to.

"I am sorry to inform you that Haruka Tenoh is in critical condition due to a car accident."

Michiru was dumbfounded.

"Um… Hello Miss?"

"Yes… yes… "

"Are you her family?"

"No"

"Is there anyone else to call? Maybe family?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Ok."

"Thanks for telling me." Michiru never heard the woman on the other line hang up the phone. It was a few moments before Michiru dialed Ivan's number.

"Hello?" Ivan said.

"Ivan, its Mi…Michiru." She said as she was trying desperately to not cry on the phone.

Ivan knew that something was wrong. "Michiru what's wrong?"

"R…Ruka's in the hos…" Michiru broke into tears.

"Haruka's in the hospital!" Ivan couldn't help but smile. "Is she ok?" Michiru didn't answer him. "How about you meet me outside your apartment building and I'll go to the hospital with you?"

"Really?" Michiru sobbed.

"Yep, I'll meet you out front in a couple of minutes."

"Ok." Michiru agreed. She wanted to see Haruka. She couldn't but think that this was all her fault.

Michiru ran out of her apartment and to the elevator. After about five minutes, she was outside the building. A while later, she saw Ivan pull up. Michiru ran towards the car.

It took twenty minutes to get to the hospital. Ivan couldn't believe that his plan was working perfectly. Once Ivan parked the car, Michiru ran inside to a reception desk.

"Where is Haruka Tenoh!" Michiru demanded.

"Are you family?" The older woman behind the desk asked.

"The closest thing to family!" Michiru practically yelled.

"Unless you're directly related to Haruka Tenoh, I can't give you any information."

"Look lady!" Michiru barked. "I love Haruka more then anything in the world. So you're going to tell me where she is!"

"I'm sorry, I would really like to tell you, but I can't. Hospital rules."

Michiru sighed as she blinked back more tears. "Please, I don't think that Haruka has a family."

The older woman sighed. "All right, I'll tell you, but promise me that you'll say that you're the fiancée if anyone asks."

Michiru nodded. "I will."

Then Ivan came walking in. "What are you doing Michiru?"

"Go away for a minute or two, please?"

"Ok."

Michiru watched Ivan walk away. She felt horrible for doing that. "Sorry about that. He drove me here."

The older woman smiled. "That's fine. Let me see, Haruka Tenoh is still in surgery. So I'll have a doctor come talk to you when the surgery is finished."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

_**And I don't see how you**_

_**Could ever be anything but mine**_

It was several hours since Michiru had gotten to the hospital. She didn't know what was going on, but figured that everything had to be all right with Haruka or they would have already talked to her. It was at that moment that she saw a doctor walk towards her.

"Are you the family of Haruka Tenoh?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Michiru stated.

"Haruka is in a coma with a very slim chance of survival or awakening from her coma."

Michiru couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Can I see her?"

"She's in ICU in room 314." The doctor said before he left.

"Ivan?"

"Yeah, Michiru?" He actually felt a little bad for her.

"I'm gonna go see Ruka."

"Ok, well, I'm going to go with you."

Michiru nodded as she stood up. It took them a few minutes before they found the room. Michiru took one look at the room and backed up against the wall. "I can't go in there."

"Yes, you can." Ivan stated. "You have to."

He figured that he should give Michiru a few days before he would implement the final part of his plan.

"Ok, bye Ivan. And thanks for everything." Michiru said as she walked into the room. She pulled the chair in the room closer to the bed.

Michiru couldn't believe that Haruka had been in an accident. She also couldn't believe that there was a chance that she wouldn't be able to see Haruka's teal eyes, be able to hear her voice, be held by her, or ride that stupid motorcycle.

Michiru grabbed a hold of Haruka's right hand. "Ruka, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating. I'm sorry for believing those stupid pictures." Michiru paused. It was then that she realized something. "I don't know if you can even hear me, but I love you Ruka. I always have."

**A big thanks to xsojix, prince of the oceans, wolfbaze, conan10, lyra14260, papapapuffy, the wretched one, amnesia nymph, im nothing but a dream, soleil-lune, and anyone else who I missed for reviewing. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

_**Mary I don't see how you**_

It had been two months since Haruka had been in the accident. Michiru had been by Haruka's side the entire time.

"Michiru?" Ivan asked as he walked into Haruka's hospital room.

Michiru sat up and said, "What do you want Ivan? Because I'm not in the mood."

"Come out to lunch with me." Ivan said as he walked over to the bed. "You're here as soon as visiting hours started and you always leave an hour after they end."

"Look! I'm not going with you!" Michiru barked. "I'm sure you would have learned by now that I don't want to date you!"

Ivan couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I can't believe that you would think that."

"It only makes sense!"

"But why!"

"Because that's what you want!" Michiru screamed as she pointed to Haruka.

"Believe me… This is not what I wanted." Ivan said. He then turned around and left. He was in shock that Michiru had come so close to figuring out everything.

Michiru got up on the bed and laid next to Haruka. "I can't believe Ivan. I could have prevented this if I had just believed you."

"You're still talking to her?"

Michiru looked behind her and saw one of the many doctors that were looking after Haruka. "Oh, hi Dr. Mizuno."

"Do you think that she can hear you?"

"Of course she can." Michiru stated as a matter of fact.

"That's good."

Michiru watched Dr. Mizuno walk back out of the room. "I guess that she just wanted to check on you. I got a call of my mother this morning. Apparently my father is sick, but I don't want to leave you here. So I'm staying."

_**Could ever be anything but mine**_

A couple of days later, Ivan walked back into Haruka's hospital room. He knew that there was only one way left that he could have Michiru.

"Michiru?" Ivan asked.

"What!" Michiru shouted. "I thought that I told you that I don't want to be with you!"

"You did, but Michiru, your father's condition has taken a turn for the worst."

"What?" Michiru whispered. She couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?"

"I talked to your mother this morning." Ivan stated. "Before you even ask, your mother was getting worried and called me."

"Oh, well that's because I haven't called her back."

"Michiru, you promised your father that you will marry me." Ivan tried to make Michiru look his way.

"I know." Michiru soften as she worried for her father. She looked at Ivan, "you should know very well, that I don't love you." Then she looked back at Haruka. "But I do want to make my father happy for the last few days of his life. I guess I have no choice but to marry you."

Ivan was ecstatic. He immediately reached in his pocket and pulled out the two karat engagement ring. "Then this is yours and I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Um, yeah." Michiru cringed when Ivan kissed her cheek.

Michiru watched her now fiancée leave. She got off the bed and leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe that she was going to be leaving Haruka.

Michiru walked over to Haruka and grabbed a hold of her right hand. "I'm sorry Ruka. I really am, but I don't have a choice." Michiru didn't even bother to blink back the tears. "I have to do this Ruka because it will make my father happy. Remember that I love you Haruka Tenoh. I always have and I always will."

Michiru kissed Haruka's forehead and walked out of the hospital room. She turned around to look at her now ex-girlfriend for a few minutes. Michiru knew that this wasn't right. Then Michiru walked away from the hospital and away form the one she loved.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There maybe only one chapter left, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

_**Oooooo……Oooooo**_

Michiru went back to her and Haruka's apartment. When she got inside the apartment, she went to Haruka's room and sat down on the bed.

"Why am I doing this! I should have just said no. I'm sure that Father would understand." Michiru whispered.

After laying there for an hour, collecting her thoughts, Michiru walked across the hall to her room. She started taking her clothes out of her dresser and laying them on her bed. Michiru came to the conclusion that she was going to talk to her father. While she was packing, she heard someone knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Michiru thought as she walked to the front door. She opened the door to see Ivan standing there. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I came to see my fiancée." Ivan said. But in truth, the reason he came was because he wanted Michiru out of her apartment as soon as possible. Ivan was afraid that Michiru would run back to Haruka.

"You will see me tomorrow and every day after that!" Michiru took a deep breath to calm herself down and said, "All I want is one night without you being around!"

"Fine, then be ready by ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

Michiru nodded as she closed the door after him. She knew his intention. However all Michiru wanted was to have one night free from Ivan.

After Michiru was done packing, she decided to leave Haruka a letter explaining why she wouldn't be here in case Haruka woke up. When that was completed, Michiru laid the letter on Haruka's bed.

As much as Michiru hated to admit it, she couldn't stay there anymore. So she called Ivan. Within two hours, she was out of the apartment and was sitting in her new fiancée's car.

…_**And in the morning I'm leaving n**_

Michiru was sitting on the couch of her childhood home thinking about Haruka. It had been two months since Michiru decided to marry Ivan.

"Hi Michiru."

"Hey Setsuna." She had been happy that her best friend didn't hate her since the last time they talked was right before Michiru moved in with Haruka.

"What's wrong Michiru?" Setsuna was worried. She knew that her friend didn't want to marry Ivan.

"The usual."

"Just call the wedding off. I'm sure your father would understand."

"No, he wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he wants me to get married."

"Then marry Haruka." Setsuna stated as a matter of fact.

"Ruka's a female and I can't legally marry her."

"Whatever." Setsuna said. Sometimes she couldn't understand her friend. "Have you called the hospital to check on Haruka?"

Michiru shook her head. "I'm afraid to. I don't want to know if something bad happened."

"Why?" Michiru glared at Setsuna. "I mean you love her. That's so obvious. So why wouldn't you want to know?"

"No, I wouldn't, because then it will just be harder to live without her."

"You're just making it harder on yourself."

Michiru sighed. "I probably am."

"Anywho, where is your creepy fiancée?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Ivan's been all worried about the wedding. So he's been planning the entire thing."

"Isn't that supposed to be your job?" Setsuna laughed.

"Yeah, it is."

Michiru and Setsuna spent the rest of the talking. They were both surprised when Ivan walked over to the couch with a bunch of bridal magazines.

"Look through these and pick out a dress." Ivan demanded as he set the magazines on the table.

"I already have my dress." Michiru growled.

"When did you do that!"

"About three weeks ago."

Ivan shook his head. He wanted to be in control of everything. "Did yo…"

"I thought you were worrying about everything."

Ivan turned around and walked out of the living room. He should have known that Michiru would already have her dress.

"I can't believe him." Setsuna stated. "How could he think that you wouldn't have a dress!"

"I don't know, but I don't really care either." Michiru smiled. "At least that is one thing that he didn't have any control over."

"Well," Setsuna looked at her watch and realized that it was 9:17 p.m. "I'm going to go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Setsuna hugged Michiru and said, "Don't do anything stupid."

Michiru laughed. "I won't."

Michiru walked Setsuna to the door. Then after she left, Michiru walked upstairs to her room.

**So I lied. There are going to be a couple more chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

_**Making my way back to Cleveland**_

Michiru woke up on June 22nd. She couldn't believe that today was her wedding day. Michiru looked at her white strapless floor length gown. For the first time in two weeks, she thought about where Haruka was and that she was doing.

"I can't believe that it's my wed…" Michiru was got off by a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in."

"Hey sweetie." Michiru's mother, Miyuki, said.

"Hi mom."

Miyuki sat down on her daughter's bed. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," Michiru said less then convincing.

"You don't sound like it."

"Mom can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Mom," Michiru paused. She was terrified of what her mother would think. "I'm not in love with Ivan."

"I knew that." Miyuki was relieved.

"What!" Michiru was shocked. "How did you know!"

"Well, for one you've never liked Ivan. So why are you marrying him?"

"So that dad can see me get married."

"But then why not marry Haruka?" Miyuki didn't have to be a genius to figure out that her daughter loved her roommate.

"Because it will make dad happy." Michiru looked down at her blue comforter. "Besides I doubt that Ruka even wants to be with me."

"But why?"

"Because I accused her of cheating on me and she got hurt because of me." Michiru blinked back tears. "I miss her, but today is the first time in a while that I have even thought about her."

"So?"

"Mom, she doesn't want me." Michiru looked at her mother. "Not after what we've been through."

"Well, then you need to get ready."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Miyuki grabbed a hold of her daughter's hand. "You have a choice to make. If you go through with this, Ivan will do anything and everything to keep you beside him."

"I guess." Michiru said as she got up out of her bed.

Miyuki suddenly said, "Michiru, I think that Ivan might have hurt Haruka."

"What!" Michiru turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"That maybe Haruka is lying in the hospital because of Ivan."

That hit Michiru hard. She didn't know why she didn't think of this earlier. "It might be true, but…" Michiru trailed off.

Miyuki watched her daughter walk out of the bedroom. She knew that she shouldn't have told her daughter that, but it was something that she knew Michiru needed to hear.

Michiru walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She just wanted to get this day over with.

_**So tonight I hope I would do just fine**_

Three hours later Michiru was standing in the dressing room of the church. What her mother had told her earlier was finally to starting sink in.

"Michiru, its time." Her father said.

"Ok."

Before Michiru knew it, she was standing at the alter. She didn't like the smirk that Ivan had on his face.

"I do." Ivan proudly said after the father said his words.

That snapped Michiru out of her thoughts. She was standing at the alter, but she was thinking of Haruka and only Haruka.

"Michiru Kaioh, do you take Ivan Carson to be your husband?"

Michiru stood speechless. She didn't know what to say. "Um," Michiru looked at Ivan and said, "I d…"

"No!" Someone yelled as the doors opened.

**Who do you think is trying to stop the wedding? Anywho… thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you thought. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking" _note_

**Anything But Mine**

Before Michiru knew it, she was standing at the alter. She didn't like the smirk that Ivan had on his face.

"I do." Ivan proudly said after the father said his words.

That snapped Michiru out of her thoughts. Although she was standing at the alter, but all she could think of was Haruka and only Haruka.

"Michiru Kaioh, do you take Ivan Carson to be your husband?"

Michiru stood speechless. She didn't know what to say. "Um," Michiru looked at Ivan and said, "I d…"

"No!" Someone yelled as the church doors opened.

Michiru turned around to see a petite girl with short blue girl came running down the isle. Michiru was hurt. She honestly had thought that it would have been Haruka coming though those doors.

When the girl got to Michiru, she stopped and said, "Hi, I'm Ami. Haruka told me to give this to you." Ami handed Michiru the note. "She says it explains everything." As soon as Ami said that, she left the church.

Michiru smiled. She didn't read the note, instead she ran out right behind Ami. That this point she didn't care anymore. "Ami?"

Ami turned around to see Michiru. "So you're coming?"

Michiru nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Good."

When they reached Ami's car, Michiru took a moment to open the note. It read,

_Michiru, _

_I'm sorry that I cannot be there in person. I'm actually afraid of what you will say to me. I want to see you today, but I didn't have the courage to go. If you're going through with marrying that bastard then don't bother coming. I'll at the beach. You know which one I'm talking about. I hope that you'll come. And if you don't, I wish you all the best._

_Haruka. _

Ivan ran out of the church, but not before explaining to the guests that the wedding is just going to be postponed for a little while. When he got outside, he saw his soon to be wife standing by a car. "Michiru!" Ivan barked as he ran over to the car. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Shut up, Ivan!" Michiru barked. She turned around and said, "I'm not going to marry you! We're through!"

Ivan was extremely angry, but he didn't want Michiru to see that. He wanted her to think that he was sad. "Michiru, baby, please don't do this. I love you."

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do. I've always loved you. But you were always with that whore, s…"

Michiru slapped him. "Don't you ever call Haruka that!" After Michiru had done that, she got in the car.

"So, how long have you actually been waiting to do that?" Ami curiously asked as she started her car and drove away.

"A really long time." Michiru looked back at the note. A few moments later, she asked, "So how do you know Haruka?"

"My mother was the primary doctor for her." Ami was proud of her mother. "Haruka and I started talking when she woke up and now I like to think that were best friends."

Michiru laughed. "I'm glad that there was someone there for her. How long as she been awake?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Oh," Michiru sighed.

Ami laughed. "She was determined to get out of the hospital and see you, but then she got scared. Personally, I didn't think she could be so afraid of something."

"Why? I thought that you had only known her for a couple of weeks?"

"I have, but she just doesn't seem like the type to be scared of something."

"She's not."

"You know you're much prettier then I had pictured."

"Really?"

"Yep, Haruka didn't have any pictures of you since she couldn't go home. So she described what you looked like."

"Thanks Ami. I needed that." Michiru closed her eyes and smiled. She truly wondered if Haruka looked the same as she did when Michiru left almost three months ago.

Ami and Michiru talked about various things during the car ride. Michiru learned that Ami too wanted to be a doctor. About three hours later, Ami parked her car. Michiru got out of the car. They have arrived at the hill. Behind the hill was the beach, the beach where Haruka was waiting for her to appear. She didn't know how she was going to walk up that hill in her wedding dress.

"Um, Ami?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me get up that hill?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you had on your wedding dress."

"That's ok."

Ami picked up the back end of the dress and the two of them started walking up the hill. Ami was trying so hard not to laugh at Michiru as Michiru kept trying to run up the hill.

Once the reached the top of the hill, Ami was happy when she saw Haruka, who was waiting patiently. She wasn't sure if she would still be here. Ami slowly helped Michiru get down the hill. Once they reached the beach, Ami handed Michiru the back her dress.

"Ami, where are you going?" Michiru was nervous about seeing Haruka alone.

"This is something that you two need to talk about alone." Ami said.

"Ok." Michiru started to walk away, but she turned around and said, "Thank you Ami."

"No problem."

Michiru slowly walked over to Haruka. She didn't know what she was going to say to her. "Ruka?"

Haruka turned around. "Hey Michi."

Michiru couldn't help but think that this was a bad idea. Haruka should have been happy to see her, not sad nor anger. "Did you not want me to come?"

Haruka sighed. "That's not it, Michiru."

"Then, what is it!" Michiru was upset.

"I," Haruka paused. She didn't know how to tell Michiru what she was feeling. "Michi, I didn't think that you were going to come."

"What!" Michiru exclaimed. "How could you think that?"

"Because I woke up all by myself in the hospital." Haruka started angrily. "I thought that you would be there. I never thought that you would run off and marry Ivan. I thought you loved me. Even though we had a fight before that damn accident. When I woke up, that letter you wrote was beside me, saying that you were gonna marry that man. I was dumfounded. I felt stupid. I felt that our love was just a play. I just called you here to confirm something with you." Haruka paused and continued in a whisper, afraid of the answer, "Did you ever loved me?"

"I love you Haruka, and I've never stop loving you. And I didn't marry Ivan." Michiru replied. "I didn't even know if I was going to say yes or not." A few moments later, Michiru asked, "You wanna hear something stupid?"

"What?" Haruka asked smiling. That was the first time since she had woke up that she smiled.

"I thought that it was you that came and stopped the wedding. But when Ami came running down the isle, I thought that she was here for Ivan. Then she told me that she was there for you and handed me your letter. I didn't think twice about it. I just followed her out and left." Michiru said as she started to cry.

Haruka hugged the woman she loved. "That's not stupid. I didn't want to be humiliated if you chose Ivan instead of me."

"I don't love him remember." Michiru said as she looked at Haruka. "I love you."

"I love you too." Haruka passionately kissed Michiru. She couldn't care about anything else in the world.

"What the hell is going on!"

Michiru broke the kiss and turned to see Ivan, all furious and looked as if he was about to explode. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Michiru, we are leaving!" Ivan demanded as he walked over and grabbed Michiru's right arm.

"Leave her alone Ivan!" Haruka growled. "She doesn't want you, she has chosen me! Get yourself another woman."

"No way. I need her for her twenty million dollar inheritance." Ivan quickly covered his mouth.

"What!" Michiru growled. "You were marrying me for my inheritance!"

"No!" Ivan couldn't believe that he had said that.

Haruka stepped in front of Michiru. "So let me get this straight. You framed me for cheating and purposely had me put in the hospital. And now you're marrying Michiru for her inheritance." Haruka punched Ivan. "You're not good enough for Michiru. I don't know why her parents didn't catch this, but I'm just glad that she didn't marry you."

"You have no evidence saying that it was me that caused that accident. And, she should have married me! I could give her whatever she wanted. Like children!"

Michiru stood next to Haruka and said, "Who says I even want children!"

"You don't want children?" Haruka turned back to face Michiru and asked. "Because I want some."

Michiru smiled. "So do I, but not with Ivan. Just imagine how they would turn out."

Ivan tried to hit Michiru, but he had hit Haruka instead. "Don't you ever lay a hand on my fiancée!" Haruka barked before she started to beat Ivan up.

After about ten minutes, Michiru said, "Um, Ruka can you stop please?"

"No, I can't." Haruka said as she kicked Ivan in the ribs.

"But I think that you might be overdoing it a little since you just got out of the hospital."

"Oh, yeah," Haruka paused, "well Ivan I would consider yourself lucky. I'm sure that Ami is still here, but don't except anything from her. Knowing her, she's already called for help. I think that you should tell Michiru's parents why exactly you did to make Michiru almost marry you." Haruka kicked him again. "Don't ever come back to see Michiru again!"

Haruka and Michiru stared walking back towards Haruka's car. When Michiru remembered something. "Um, Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it when you said I was your fiancée?"

Haruka stopped, "Yes, I did.", and picked Michiru up. "I meant it."

"Good." Michiru was going to tell Haruka to put her down, but she just loved being carried by Haruka. She's going to enjoy this feeling a bit longer.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to xsojix for all the help and editing. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song: _Anything But Mine _by Kenny Chesney.

**_song_** "talking"

**Anything But Mine**

_**And I don't see how you**_

Michiru was a little confused when she woke up the next morning, but then blushed when she remembered what had happened last night when she and Haruka had arrived at their apartment. Michiru sat up to realize that Haruka wasn't there. So Michiru got up, threw on one of Haruka's shirts, and left the room.

"Why couldn't you have just left him there?" Michiru heard Haruka say. It was then she knew why Haruka didn't stay with her.

Michiru walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch next to her fiancée. Michiru smiled. She was happy.

"What are you smiling about?" Haruka asked.

"Nothing." Michiru stated. "Are you done talking to Ami?"

"Yeah, she said something about having to go."

"I see." Michiru laid her head on Haruka's shoulder. "So Ivan is in the hospital?"

"Yeah, although I would have been just fine with leaving him on the beach."

"So…we should probably head over to my parents house to explain what happened."

"That's fine. Do you want to go now?" Haruka asked.

"Um, yeah, I think we should. I mean my parents are probably really worried about me."

"Ok. Then we go."

Haruka and Michiru spent the next two hours getting ready to leave. Then when they were finally ready, the two of them left to begin the three hour drive.

Most of the drive had been in silence. Both Haruka and Michiru were incredibly nervous about what might happen. Occasionally, Haruka would look at Michiru. Haruka cared what Michiru's parents thought about this. She wasn't going to hide anything from them, which was different from what she originally planned.

"Um, Michi?" Haruka asked as she got on the off ramp.

"Yeah?"

"What if your parents hate me?" Haruka whispered. She slowed the car down to a stop and said, "I don't want you to hate your parents because of me."

Michiru laid her head on Haruka's right shoulder and said, "That's not going to happen. I think that my parents will understand."

"Good."

"Ruka?"

"What?"

"You do know that you're heading in the wrong direction, right?" Michiru sweetly asked.

"What! Isn't this the way to your house?"

"Nope."

"Then where is it?" Haruka felt really embarrassed.

"A couple more miles." Michiru said with a big smile on her face. "I could just tell you where to go."

"That would be nice."

They spent the next forty minutes trying to make their way to Michiru's house. It wouldn't have taken so long, but Michiru kept saying to turn when Haruka would cross the street that they needed.

"I can't believe I'm back home again." Michiru stated. "It feels a little weird."

"Yeah, I would think." Haruka said as she pulled to the curb and parked the car. "Michi, are we sure about this?"

Michiru nodded. "Yep, we are."

"Ok."

They both got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Haruka squeezed Michiru's hand in comfort. Michiru rang the doorbell and about a minute later the door opened.

"Michiru!" A lady hugged Michiru.

"Hi mom."

"What are you doing here?" Michiru's mother, Miyuki asked. "Who's your friend?"

"Good afternoon. I'm Haruka Tenoh." Haruka said as she shook Miyuki's hand. "I'm Michiru's roommate and fiancée."

Miyuki wasn't shocked. "Well, I'm glad to know that this is where you went."

"How did you know?" Michiru asked.

"Mother's intuition and besides who else would make you leave your own wedding."

Michiru smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Come on in."

Haruka followed the two women into the house. She couldn't get over how big it was. Haruka didn't know how Michiru could handle the apartment since it seemed like a closet compared to this.

"Ruka?" Michiru asked as she looked at Haruka. She loved the shocked look that her fiancée had on her face.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh, I've just never been inside a house this big before."

"Ok."

They sat down on the couch. "Mom how was the rest of the wedding?" Michiru asked.

"It was all right." Miyuki said as she sat down in the blue recliner. "It was weird because Ivan wasn't there either."

"Apparently he followed Ami and Michiru." Haruka said.

"Oh, I see." Miyuki smiled. She had to admit that her daughter did make the right choice in not marrying Ivan, but she also had to admit that her daughter and Haruka looked cute together. "So you're Michiru's roommate?"

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"So then you were the one that captured my daughter's heart?"

"I guess." Haruka was extremely shy.

"Well that's good."

"Michiru, what are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind. Michiru's father, Akio, was standing behind them.

"Daddy!" Michiru exclaimed as she hugged him. "I'm here because I thought you might be worried about me and I have something to tell you."

"Really?" Akio asked. "What is it?"

"I'm getting married again." Michiru said as she held out her left hand to Haruka. "I'm going to marry Haruka Tenoh, my roommate and fiancée."

"What!"

"Good afternoon Mr. Kaioh." Haruka nicely said.

"So you're the reason that my daughter didn't marry Ivan."

"Yes, I am." Haruka stated. "But I love your daughter more then anything in the world."

"You can't love her. You are not to marry this man Michiru!"

"Daddy!" Michiru was shocked.

"Mr. Kaioh, I'm not a man."

"Then you're a girl?" Akio was in shock. He couldn't believe this.

"Yep, I am." Haruka said trying so hard not to laugh.

"Michiru, you are forbidden to marry anyone but Ivan."

"Akio!" Miyuki barked. "Now are daughter loves this woman with all her heart. The only reason she was going to marry Ivan was to make you happy, but her heart won over her brain."

"I don't care!"

Michiru blinked back tears. She couldn't believe that her father was acting like this. "I love Haruka. I really do."

"That doesn't matter. You need to marry someone who will be able to buy you expensive things. If you decide to marry this this," Akio said as he pointed to Haruka, "then you will not be welcome in my house and you will no longer be my daughter."

Michiru started to cry. She couldn't believe what her father had said. "I ch-chose to marry Ha-ruka."

Haruka turned to look at Michiru. "No! Don't do that. I don't want to come in between your family."

"I want to marry you."

"Then get out!" Akio demanded.

Michiru nodded and turned around to leave. She couldn't believe that her mother, who had been so supportive of her liking Haruka, had just stood there and let her father say those awful things.

Haruka resisted the urge to yell at him, and walked Michiru back out to the car. Haruka didn't understand why Michiru's father would do this and why Michiru's mother went along with it.

When they got to the car, Michiru started to cry. It broke Haruka's heart because she knew that this was all her fault.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Haruka asked as she started the car.

"Wh…why?"

"I don't know. I just wish that they would have been supportive of us."

"But my mother was!" Michiru barked.

Haruka looked at Michiru and said, "I know your mother was and I don't know why she would do this. But there has to be a reason."

"What if it's because they hate me?"

Haruka shook her head. "That isn't it. They couldn't hate you."

"But my father does…"

"No, Michiru he doesn't!" Haruka said as she pulled the car over to the side of the road. "He doesn't hate you."

"Yes, he does!" Michiru growled.

Haruka looked at Michiru before wrapping her arms around her. "He doesn't hate you because you're his daughter. He's just confused and upset. But he'll come around."

"You sure?" Michiru sniffled.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Haruka couldn't believe that she had said that because she didn't really know if that was going to happen or not. But she didn't really care, because it gave Michiru hope. "So how about we go back home and not worry about this, okay?"

"Ok."

Haruka kissed Michiru before she started to drive again. After about a half hour of crying, Michiru had fallen asleep with her head on Haruka's right shoulder. It didn't matter what anyone thought, as long as they were happy.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not the song _Anything But Mine_.

Song : _Anything But Mine_ by Kenny Chesney.

**_song _**"talking"

**Anything But Mine**

It had been a week since Michiru's parents had rejected her. Haruka still didn't understand why her fiancée's parents would do that, but she just figured that it was their loss.

Haruka was sitting on the couch flipping through the different channels. "This sucks. A hundred and fifty channels and there is nothing on." She whispered so that she would not wake up Michiru.

About ten minutes later, someone knocked on the front door. Haruka found it really weird because they didn't have anyone coming over. Haruka got up and opened the door only to find that it was Michiru's mother.

"Good afternoon Haruka." Miyuki said. "I brought Michiru's things."

"I see that." Haruka said as she was trying to be polite. "Come in." Haruka didn't want that woman in her apartment, but Haruka did want to know why Michiru's mother didn't support them. Haruka helped bring the last suitcase and she closed the door. "Why are you here?"

"I brought Michiru her things." Miyuki said looking around. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to go get her."

"Why?"

"Because you've already hurt her enough!"

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you not stand up for us? Why didn't you stand up for your daughter?" Haruka asked.

"Because my husband is right." Miyuki said as she sat down on the couch.

What Haruka didn't realize was that Michiru was awake and listening. Michiru couldn't believe that her mother had said that.

"What!" Haruka barked. "How in the hell can you believe him!"

"That's easy." Miyuki said in a polite voice. "He's my husband. Therefore I follow what he says. Besides it isn't like she can have any kind of future with you."

Haruka took a deep breath. She couldn't believe it. "Does he even care about his daughter!"

"Of course Akio does. He loves Michiru and wants her to be happy."

"But I am happy." Michiru said with confidence as she walked into the living room.

"No, your not." Miyuki said as she got up and walked over to her daughter. "You're not happy. You're doing this to because Haruka was your way out of marrying Ivan."

"That's not it!" Haruka barked.

"Mom, he put Ruka in the hospital. He caused me so much pain." Michiru walked over towards Haruka. "I wouldn't have married him anyways. Regardless if Haruka was here or not."

"Really?" Haruka softly asked. Part of Haruka believed Michiru when she said that, but another part of Haruka was completely shocked.

Michiru nodded. "Yep."

"I can't believe this!" Miyuki walked over and pulled Michiru away from Haruka. "If this is what you want, then go ahead! But do not except any help or blessing from your father or me."

"Mom!" Michiru exclaimed as she blinked back tears.

"You are no longer my daughter Michiru." Miyuki said as she made her way to the door. "If you choose this life, then we don't want anything to do with you."

Before Haruka could say anything, Miyuki had left the apartment. Haruka looked to see Michiru on the floor crying. "Michi?" It hurt Haruka to see her fiancée like this, especially since she thought that this was her fault. Haruka sat down on the floor and pulled Michiru into her arms. "I'm sorry, baby. This is all my fault."

"H…how?" Michiru sniffled.

"Because I let that woman inside."

Michiru smiled. "It's ok."

"No, its not." Haruka tightened her arms around Michiru. "I didn't want them to hate you."

Michiru sat up and looked in Haruka's teal eyes. "This isn't your fault."

"But it i…"

"Don't say that it is because you and I both know that's not true." Michiru stated. She couldn't help but be scared of what was going to come. "Ruka what are we going to do?"

Haruka sighed. "What we did before Ivan walked into our lives. We're going to go for motorcycle rides and you're going to go swimming again."

"Are you sure?" Michiru was nervous. "Because we could alway…"

"No, were going to be fine." Haruka kissed Michiru. "Because all I need is you."

Michiru smiled. "Me too."

_**Could ever be **_

A year and a half have passed with some surprises. One thing that happened was that Haruka and Michiru had eloped. It was the first thing that they did once they had fulfilled their destiny. Another surprise was that now they were the proud parents of a little girl named Hotaru, who they had saved from evil.

"Ruka?" Michiru asked as she walked into the living room. When she got there, she saw her wife watching cartoons and her daughter asleep on the floor. "Ruka?"

"What?"

"Can I tear you away from the television for a little bit?"

"Huh?" It took her a few minutes before she understood what her wife had said. "Ok." Haruka grabbed the remote and walked to the kitchen. "What do you need Michi?"

"Well, my mom cal…"

"What the hell does she want!" Haruka growled when she cut Michiru off.

"My mom called to say th…" Michiru trailed off.

"Said what?"

"My father wants to talk to me, but now he c…"

"Michi? Is everything ok?"

Michiru shook her head. "He's in the hospital."

"So do you want to go talk to him?"

"I do."

"Ok," Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru, "then we go."

"What if they end up hating us more because we now have Hotaru?"

"I don't think they will."

"Ok."

They decided that they would leave tomorrow morning with their daughter. Michiru only hoped that everything would go fine because she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if her parents hated her daughter.

Whey they got to hospital, Michiru saw her mother waiting for her at the front door. So Michiru got out of the car and walked over to her mother.

"Good morning mom." Michiru said as she hugged her mother. She was nervous.

"Its actually afternoon, but oh well." Miyuki said. She was happy to see her daughter again. "Michiru?"

"Yes mom?"

"I need to let you know that you father is very sick an…"

"Mom," Michiru said as she cut her mother off, "I figured that out when you called."

"Oh," Miyuki said.

"Thanks for waiting." Haruka said as she shifted Hotaru from her right shoulder to her left shoulder. "I had a hard time getting this sleepy one out of the car."

Michiru smiled as she grabbed her daughter. "The sleepy one is our daughter Hotaru."

"You two have a daughter?" Miyuki asked. She couldn't believe that she was a grandmother.

Haruka nodded. "Yep, we do."

"She's adorable." Miyuki said.

"Thanks."

They walked inside the hospital. It was scary for Michiru, but she was glad that she was going to be able to talk to her father again. Eventually, they stopped at a room.

"Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Just go in and talk to him."

Michiru handed Hotaru to Haruka. "I'm gonna go in."

"Ok."

Michiru walked into the room and over to the bed. "Good afternoon father."

"Michiru." Akio sat up in the bed and said, "I'm sorry for saying that you weren't my daughter. I didn't realize how much you loved Haruka."

"About that," Miyuki said, "Michiru and Haruka are married. They also have a daughter."

"Is that true Michiru?"

"Yes, it is." Michiru stated. "Her name is Hotaru and she is eleven months old."

"Are they here?" Akio curiously asked. "Because I would like to meet my granddaughter and daughter-in-law."

"Ok, I'll go find them." Michiru walked out of the room. She was walking toward the gift shop only to see Haruka sitting in a waiting room watching television. "Ruka are you letting Hotaru watch television again?"

Haruka shook her head. "No, she just woke up."

"Ruka, she doesn't look like she just woke up."

"Ok, she's watching television." Haruka whined. "But you can't blame us because there really isn't anything to do."

"I guess," Michiru said as she picked up Hotaru and sat down next to Haruka.

"Michi? Are we going home?" Haruka asked.

"No," Michiru sat in the chair next to her wife, "my father wants to see you two."

"Do you know why he's here?"

"No, I didn't ask. He says that he is sorry and I don't know if he means it."

"Whether he means it or not, doesn't matter. I would just believe him."

"Then we should probably go see him."

"Ok."

They walked back to the room that Michiru's father is in. Michiru was nervous, but it seemed like her parents finally accepted her family.

_**Anything but mine**_

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I would like to say thank you to xSojix for all of your help. Thanks to xSojix, PrincessSerenity101, papapapuffy, prince of the oceans, TheWretchedOne, Lyra14260, Solei-Lune, Im nothing but a dream, tsubasa, oh.sure, wolfbaze, conan10, xtina, balletangel19, Ruka K, amnesia nymph, name here, papapapuffyAY, nagisa-fan, angel2411, SyndromesGirlXOXO, Hi-Jinks, some one with no name for and anyone I missed for reviewing. Let me know what you thought overall! Bye!**


End file.
